Life after 5D's- Crow's Story
by Jericho64
Summary: This is a tale of Crow's story. Finding himself a life after 5D's and his place. He gain something too along the way. Please enjoy (also include Stephanie) More stories to come next year! in the process of making individual stories and couples as we speak! I would love to hear feedback as well! thank you all for the support!
1. Chapter 1

Crow's life after 5d's

ENJOY

Life has gotten much easy for Crow Hogan after the World Grand Prix Tournament ended. Everyone has finally moved on and Jack finally moved out to go be with Carly his new girlfriend while it is only me, Yusei and Bruno now living here as we find a new place to live.

Crow's POV

One can say as a duelist I have learn so much from being a signer to the person I am today. I quit my fast food job as a deliver for wings (cannot remember the name who cares).

I now work two jobs a machinic by day and by night I work at a warehouse job loading and unloading trucks for retail companies. Its bittersweet, but I needed the money if I wanna get a place of my own

The best part about it, I get Sundays off and sometimes Mondays and Fridays depending on my night job but so far, I have been busy and have no time to socialize at this point.

That is fine by me. Making my payments and hopefully to get out of New Domino City eventually soon. Yusei and Akiza are together finally after the longest time. In fact, they are planning on living together sometime soon which leaves Bruno and I until we figure shit out let's be honest here. That is where I ask Yusei about his status on himself.

"Yusei I gotta ask dude, when do you think you are planning to move in with Akiza?" I asked with an oblivious mood

Yusei and Bruno were working on updating the software WIFI and the turbo bikes and Yusei is sweating like madness as he stops what he was doing and look behind with a waiting Crow.

"*breathing in and out for air* Not fully sure yet. First I gotta find me a job first and then I'll move in. The software company is closing soon so it gives me time to save up. So yeah hope that answers it" Yusei then turns around and heads back to work.

Well it did answer his question, but at the same time Yusei can find a job quicker and off he goes leaving Bruno and him behind. Oh well. Gotta move on they say.

Oh, by the way, I am in an important relationship with a certain someone and yes, it is the one and only Stephanie. We did not see eye to eye at first, overall our first impression did change after our little hangout I had with the twins not too long ago (maybe 2-3 weeks).

Anyways I did have a care with women at the time and I have seen Stephanie before since she had a mad crush on Jack until she found out Jack's been dating Carly. There was a time when Stephanie was all over Jack like bring him coffee and try talking to him, I get jealous because yeah, all women go to Jack or even Yusei (before he hooked up Akiza). For once I am shocked that a woman can be interested in a bird brain like me which I do not really care. As time goes on, I save money as much as I can, spend the time I can with Stephanie and catch up with my homies when I can.

Yusei then moved out and now it's up to Bruno and me to keep up with the place, bills and our social life too. As life goes on I get home from work without Bruno around I headed up to my room exhausted from work I get in bed and try to fall asleep and dream until the next day raises.


	2. Chapter 2

Woke up the next day getting two days off after a phone call with both my bosses from my different jobs that power went out and getting maintenance on to get things fixing.

Best news I got so I can finally relax. I invited some of the kids I have watching and looking out also the twins as well to hang and hopefully gets me to relax the day with no worries.

Two hours went by and everyone was here. Got to catch up and had lunch then one of kids mention me having a girlfriend and they wanted me to share, so then I gather everyone around as they sit in circles.

"Gather around peeps. Time for a special tale of what I like to call Crow finding love"

*flashback*

It all happened on a Sunday afternoon. It was me, and the twins hanging out at the coffee shop after we finished watching Jack's turbo duel as usual and then I see Stephanie.

Her hair grew longer and has add on top of that some nice red extension with some make up on and her hair straighten. She was really really stunning to say the least.

The twins begged I ask her out and how I am with woman doesn't work out that way. Always leaving them with bad expression like getting beat up or slammed in the face. Yeah, in my thoughts I didn't want to let this go, so I order coffee and some nice dessert and wait until she came to our table.

I was nervously because she started out as an ugly duckling and now, she became the most beautiful creature in the world. My heart started beating, sweeting in my head and knees shaking too. She came to our table and I took my actions to heart

"ugh hi—steph. Member me? Crow? Jacks friend"

"Oh yeah. Uh hi. Crow is it?" she said with a questionable mind set

"Yup the one and only. *clears throat* so uh listen Stephanie whenever you get off work… I was…. Wondering… if you wanna… *starts to sweets and mind starts to spin but came back strong* see a movie with me?" said Crow as he croaked and breathing heavily.

The twins saw how I was reacting and sighs with grief

"I like to Crow. Meet me at the theatre at 7pm?"

"Sure, I'll see you then"

"Sure, and he is the cash to pay the bill and a nice tip cutie"

"Thanks" then she walks back inside the lobby

"smooth" said Leo sarcastically

"ha I know" said Crow with a smirk and laughs

*End Flashback*


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's the story where I found love and my comeback" said Crow with a confident happy smirk.

Everyone applause and cheer with crows story then everyone was raising their hands to ask the orange hair duelist questions and ask only a couple questions as a few kiddos asks,

"will you two ever get married someday?" said the little boy being curious

"what is your girlfriend's favorite color" said a small little girl closing in on crow's face and crow got a little freaked out. The other kids continue to ask multiple question until crow stand up and raised his voice,

"alright, alright, ALRIGHT!" then he asks the kiddos to gather round

"now listen kiddos, I am all glad that you guys are happy for me and I would love to answer all your questions, but I want take a few minutes to be real for a moment. You guys are still young and too young to be interested in love. Enjoy life as you can and dream big as well. However, will I ever marry this girl? Maybe? Do I love her? Absolutely. With good timing I am certain we will live happily ever after *then he whispers himself "some people say" * Til then we are going to remain dating and get to know one another"

"Crow can you tell us another story"- said a little girl anxiously asking

"sorry everyone its getting late off ya go back home we will continue next time of crow's tales. Good night everyone"- said crow waving to the kids goodbye as they exit the home then crow goes back inside and close the door and let out a big sigh of relief that the children are gone

Then crows clean up the mess and Bruno came home and asked about the get together and with crow using words like it went well and etc then continues to clean up the mess around the garage unit and then he goes back to his thoughts,

Crow's POV

As you can see, I am doing well. Gorgeous Girlfriend, having great friends, what more can this crazy guy could ever want. I am hard working guy trying to make a living and build a good future for myself in the long one. I know during my time with 5D's I start to build up this person I am becoming.

I'll find my way somehow that if Jack can do it from being a satellite boy into the "man" king of dueling, master of faster that is today than so can I from being a satellite boy into a man of steel and no not superman just a man with goals.

*One year later*

Here I am ready to get dinner started in my brand-new apartment that I have been saving for the last 2 years now we lived in and everything I put into. The goal is to buy a house in the next 6 months for the honey and I and yes, we got married last year and I am beyond happy to hear also steph and I are excepting as well. All my hard work I sacrifice for me, Stephanie my friends and family, it's all coming together

In the meantime, I will enjoy it as I wait for my friends Yusei, the twins and Akiza and my girl, Steph, to get here so we can eat.

Yes, I became a good chef too by taking classes and research how to make good meals. Wish Jack and Carly were here to see it all, however they send me a post card of them vacationing in Hawaii! Neat! So, there you have it! Crow Hogan living in the moment!


End file.
